What if
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: choji starts a topic about his weight. shikamaru thinks women are troublesome and ...let's just say ino's not liking his perception. just a drabbly oneshot of team 10. R&R!


* * *

"Am I really _that_ fat?" Choji said sadly as he held his stomach. His stomach was growling for hunger. But his mind was playing games with him.

_Don't eat or you're going to blow up as the same size as the earth…_

_…and we wouldn't want that, do we? Especially since no one's going to survive to be your friend. _

_Think about it…friends or food? _

Now wasn't that a hard question for Choji? Poor Choji as he was so kind yet so pitiful.

"Meh, Choji, why did you ask that?" Shikamaru said lazily as his arms were behind his head, laying down on the grass and watching the clouds go by with Choji at his side.

"Baka! I thought you were a genius! He was asking that because he feels so down!" Ino yelled literally in his ear.

Did I forget to mention that Ino was with them, too? Well, now you know.

"That was just a rhetorical question, Ino. I fully well know what Choji meant. He is my best friend after all" Shikamaru explained as Choji beamed.

"Thanks, Shikamaru" Choji said with a simple smile.

"He didn't even answer your question" Ino crossed her arms against her chest while looking at the sun angrily.

_Hmpf. aren't I a best friend to Shikamaru, too? That lazy bastard good-for-nothing- _

"Choji, you're not fat. You're really chubby and don't you know how cute that is?!" Ino said happily with a kawaii expression. Her thoughts transferred to another dimension.

_If Shikamaru won't treat me as a best friend then might as well steal his best friend as my best friend. Okay, so I know Choji's my best friend, too but I will be his bestest best friend…Yeah!!! _Inner Ino yelled proudly.

Shikamaru raised his right eyebrow at Ino with a questionable look.

"Really? Thanks, Ino. I'm glad I'm not really fat in your opinion" Choji said as he was happy to have both of them…

…right?

"No problem, Choji. Who knows, you'll be getting girls all over your feet sooner or later" Ino winked fondly as she inhaled the calm air inside.

You could obviously see Choji blushing.

It doesn't take a genius to know Choji was totally blushing.

Yeah, Shikamaru…he didn't need to know. He already knew by the looks of it.

"What about me?" Shikamaru said out of the blue as a question mark was placed on Ino's head.

"What about you?" Ino scoffed with a careless expression as Choji was listening intently seeing as how it was Choji's first time to see Shikamaru concern about the possibility of girls liking a smart yet lazy Nara.

"Would I ever have a chance for girls to like me?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes while saying that. It wasn't that great to listen to his father's rants about finding a wife sooner or later.

Now Choji was dumbfounded. That's all I can describe on Choji's reaction by Shikamaru's words.

"Hah! As if! Who would want a lazy guy as their husband let alone a boyfriend? Shikamaru, you never cease to impress me with your stupid questions" Ino scowled. Yes, she wasn't over the fact that Shikamaru didn't treat her as a best friend.

"Ohh…"that was all Shikamaru could reply as he went back to watching clouds with a frown on his face. Ino noticed this and felt kind of guilty.

"You know, Shika…"Ino started as Choji was still listening to their conversation. "What?" Shikamaru sighed.

"You can just go out with a guy!" Ino laughed as Choji sweatdropped. Well as for Shikamaru…

…he was really thinking deeply about this opportunity.

"Shika, I was just kidding" Ino was still laughing as she supported herself by placing her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru said as Ino saw how determine Shikamaru was. "Shikamaru…Ino wasn't that serious, you know…"Choji suddenly took out a bag of chips. He was nervous for Shikamaru after all.

He didn't want his best friend to be gay and all...

"Look, Shika, if it makes you happy…" Ino exhaled. She didn't know if she was suppose to feel guilty about making Shikamaru sad earlier or making Shikamaru gay sooner.

"…I used to have a crush on you during the Chuunin exams for quite awhile" Ino admitted it as Choji grinned.

_There is still hope for Shikamaru to be straight. _Choji thought confidently.

"Women are troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he finally decided it.

"I finally decide that…" this caught Ino and Choji's attention well.

"I'll just be with you, guys. No worries won't be gay. I'll find a wife soon but for now, let's just sit back and relax" Shikamaru smirked as Ino smiled simply while Choji ate his chips peacefully.

Maybe someday Shikamaru will tell her… just maybe.

For now, they will be waiting for Asuma today seeing as how they wanted to train with their previous sensei.

All's well, end's swell…

* * *

**Yay, done! Lol, I don't know if there's OOCness in here but whatever. R&R: )**


End file.
